


Prompt, Apt, and True by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: AU of Star Trek The Alternate Original Series
Genre: M/M, Past tense mention of SU, This is a ficit that leaves the way clear for K/S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A Pinterest Prompt of the first line kind, inspired this story - which explains away S&U and puts K/S, firmly and proudly, in its place!!! ADDED 2 lines that I thought of while correcting an omitted typo. - these added lines further explain why, based on what kind of good man Spock has always been portrayed as, he would not have chosen to sleep with Uhura, because Abramsverse has it on record that he was her tutor!





	

\- Text Size +  
Prompt, Apt, And True

Inspired by a writing prompt I found on Pinterest, to include the opening sentence.

))))) )))))))))))) )))))) ))))))))))))) )))))) )))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))

She brushed her skirt, took a deep breath, and walked towards him. “I know why you said no to the idea of being with me.” Nyota Uhura told Spock as she sat down beside him in their surrounding reminder of home (that being Enterprise).

“Do you?” He asked her, studying her face.

“You’re gay, aren’t you – and, by gay, just in case you haven’t heard the term used like this, I mean Homosexual.” Uhura spoke plainly, as she sat in the broken down shuttlecraft with Spock, awaiting rescue by Enterprise. As Communications Specialist, and the son of a diplomat, Uhura and Spock had attended a cordial conference on the planet Casperia. When it came time to leave, their shuttlecraft broke down, and since Enterprise was still in the area, Kirk told the Casperians that he’d collect his crew members, before putting the kind people of Casperia to any further trouble (they’d helped with preliminary repairs of the shuttle – but their man units and methods of technology were not compatible with this class of Federation Shuttlecraft.) Now, Spock and Uhura sat together, but otherwise alone, in a secluded airfield.

“That was, and is, partly my reason for saying no to you.” Spock explained. “The other reason being that, although we are, as people say, ‘a similar age’, the fact is, I was your tutor, and you were a cadet in my class, when we first met. I was an undergraduate who got asked to work for the Academy, while I awaited this, my first real assignment, in outer space.” Spock furthered. “To have, show, and act upon, a sexual attraction to you – all three of those things – would have been wrong, and compromised my integrity. It was a boundary I was not, and still am not, if ever I were to be a tutor again, willing to break. I do not wish myself or others to be of the opinion that I would, in any way, especially not sexually, take advantage of someone with whom I have a teacher-student association. I do care for you, and it was, as your tutor, and still is as your superior in rank, and your fellow Enterprise crewmate, part of my duty to protect you, Nyota. I know you tried to kiss me, and I know you have been of immense support to me since my mother, and my planet, both died. I deeply appreciate the affection behind both of those actions and decisions of yours. I do apologise if ever any of the compliments which I have paid you, have led you on, into feeling emotions of a romantic nature toward me.”

“Fair enough, and thank you.” Uhura noted, evenly, and patted Spock’s chest as she did so. “You love him though, don’t you? You love Jim Kirk. Is that so very wrong as well? I mean, you fell for him AFTER he was a cadet, and you were never his tutor anyway. As for now, I know about his being Captain, but you & he are a match made in Heaven, as far as teams go, and I think you’re a team in more ways than decision, and rank, and command.”

Spock stood, hands clasped behind his back, as Uhura moved, stood up, and walked away…

“Spock,” Uhura began to talk before she put more distance between them. “You’re better whenever you’re together, you and he both; the two of you together, it works like the best kind of magic, the best kind of gift and Blessing – even I, the one who some might say, has reason to envy James T. Kirk even more than most people do, can tell you that.”

“Would he not tell me something akin to everything I have just explained to you?” Spock asked his friend.

“He might, but I don’t think he can, or should, deny the truth either…” Uhura replied, as she moved to the control panel for Communications, at the other end of the shuttlecraft, checked a few things, and then, walked out of the craft to get some fresh air.

The End? 13.6.16


End file.
